whisper
by Tears of the Nite
Summary: FINALLY UPADTE CH6! pan is a singer after 3 years she meets trunks in one of her concerts and then things will happen!TP and a little of MU BG plz read and review !
1. 1

Hi, my name is Tears of the Nite. I am 13 years old. this is my first Fan fic. I like Pan and Trunks . why did i start writing? because I wanted to do what my big brother did. His name is KaiserRyu, but don't tell him. Plz review me. and remember this my first story so be gentle with me or my big brother will get you !!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------- Whisper I don't own db/z/gt Ages : Pan:19 and she is a singer Bra:19 Morran:20 Trunks :25 Goten:24 Uub:24  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving Them Behind ....  
  
Pan came running from work to home she opened the front door and called "daddy " Gohan answered Pan " yes honey " Pan came to the living room and saw her father sitting next to his wife Videl she said " well daddy i was in the work and a man called CJ heared my singing and then he gave my these papers to show it to you and return it " Pan said happly as ever "what is those papers? " her mother asked " CJ said you should read it " Pan answered her mother " her father and mother read it and her father shifted his eyes from the paper to Pan's eyes and said " do you know what these papers are ? " Pan said " yeah a paper of weather you'd let me sing or not " her father replayed " and you know the answer, right ? " Pan said " no " "then no " her father said "but dad why- " but she was cutted of by her fathers angerliy voice "I SAID NO ! GO TO YOUR ROOM ! NOW !" .  
  
Pan didn't say a thing .instead she got up and went upstairs and to her room and slammed the door shut and she thought why they don't let me go i want to be on my own but they seem to not understand oh if they leted me and tears stormed out of her eyes and thought again i'll ignore them till they let me go they must understand that i wanna do this it's like dream not happening only in life time who knows maybe i won't get this chance again i must do whatever in my powers to make them understand ... i have to ... but how ??? as more tears came out of her eyes and she cried herself to sleep .....  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Pan kept ignoring her perants all the week till they agreed her to go to USA and be a super star and so she told everyone that she'll leave and when trunks heared the news he was so sad ...everyone was but he was the most....for he had a crush on her and couldn't stop thinking about her trunks sigh and thought lifes to short ... he sigh again and went to work like everyday but couldn't take his mind from her .  
  
AFTER 3 YEARS  
  
Bulma was having her parties Bra went to the living room since they were having the party in the dancing room she switched on the TV cuz she was bored to death and was searching for somthing intearsting then she gasped at what she saw a .....  
  
to be continued what had Bra seen somthing good or bad review to see who has a hard guess . here is the first chapter of Whisper sorry cuz the chapter was short but i'll promise that i'll make the next longer as possible and maybe i'll never update again untill i finish my fainl exams there are other chapter are coming up so push the button ' GO ' and review ! PUSH IT PUSH IT PUSH IT PUSH IT !!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER :evreyone in the party will watch what bra was watching they're shocked like hell for they didn't see this in their WHOLE world ....next on whisper (AN:doen't this sound like an Oprah show or what !???!?!?!?? :P)  
  
R . E . V . I . E . W .  
  
luv, Tears of the Nite 


	2. 2

Whisper I don't own db/z/gt Ages: Pan 18 and she is a singer Bra: 18 Morran : 20 Trunks : 25 Goten : 24 Uub : 24 Chapter 2 My Song From My Heart  
  
LAST TME:Pan went off to UAS while Bulma is having one of her parties Bra was watching TV cuz she was bored to death and while she was changing the chanels something was on what is it that's what you'll know in this chapter...  
  
Bra dropped the remote control on the floor as she putted her hand to her mouth after gasping . she didin't belive what she had seen she saw PAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she yelled for everyone to come to her and so they did and they were too shocked because of what they'd seen . pan was singing the ' IMAGINARY ' song  
  
Everyone sat and their mouth open wide .even Trunks .Trunks the powerful preasidant of C.C. felt so shocked .his little Panney was on stage she was famous in the UAS and was a singer . The girl that he used to babysit and the girl that was with him in the outer space was acaully famous . He felt a little leftover because inside him from the first time he saw her he didn't want her to be known to the whole wide world and be famous for some reason he didn't know what that reason was ... maybe cuz he had a crush on her ?But at the same time thought she looked hot like hell .  
  
He snapped out of his day dreaming when he heard Pan's voice over the TV.  
  
Swalled up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear Of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light  
  
As she started to sing she was danceing on with her dancers two males touching and liffting her up and down in between their legs and then she walks to the front and cross her legs and other male comes and both dances and then pan starts to move her body on the song sephony and her dances dance in a perfect moves and they were wearing baggy black pants and a sleevless shirt with a necklace and in one ear a silver earings and a black caps and were wearing black sunlight glasses on . one was blond the other was long black hair the two dancers were exteremaly hot (A.N BUT NOT AS MUCH AS TRUNKS !!!!! THAT'S FOR SURE !!! ) Pan wore a short mini skirt very, very short and a tight black shirt that said : souls my cry and a sight of blood that was under the words and she wore cap too but there was a drawing of the blood that was on the shirt a half of her stomach was showing off and she was danceing perfectly ...  
  
In my feild of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullbay I lie inside myslef for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Gohan and Videl was in ultra shock they didn't belived that their own Panney was famous dancing half naked in public!!!! Men touching her and moving their bodies against her body as she sang ...they never imanged such a thing....  
  
I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my names Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
Everyone in the C.C. was in ulter enourmas shock . It's not just cuz Pan's singing it's also the way she dances and the way she dressed .  
  
WITH PAN.... I know that dad's never gonna approve of this but that's the way it is . But they'll get over it ....maybe i shouldn't do this ....naw..... i hope Trunks is watching my now ... But kept singing..the thought didin't intturpet her...  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in Lay your head and stay a while t Though you may not remember dreaming Something waits for you to breathe again .....  
  
Everyone was silent at C.C. no one dared to talk . They even couldn't talk cuz their mouth was open wide.their mouth couldn't move not a bit . their eyes wouldn't move from the TV. Vegeta himslef was shoked of the sight in front of him . After realizing that his mouth was opened he quickly shut it glancing around to see if someone had seen him . then trunned to watch the rest of pan's show and it conteniued...  
  
In my feild of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullbay I lie inside myslef for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me ......  
  
Till the song faded away  
  
(A.N.i like Evanescence ,their is other songs that will come out in later chapters ! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! )  
  
Pan finished the song and then all the fans was cheering " thank you all for coming tonight. that's it for the night ,but cuz you rock they are selling my all songs in a c-ds and a tapes and thank you for comeing .thank you . good night " then she left the stage with her dancers.  
  
BACK AT C.C.  
  
Everyone at C.C. was still in the shoke . One by one they started to go to home then Bra and Trunks walked up the stairs .  
  
Bra realized that since Trunks saw Pan in her show he was tightening his grape in his hand , she said " soooooooooooo Pan's really hot tonight,huh ?" Trunks shot her a look that said ' What the hell is wronge with you ? Get lost!' and Bra said running to her room " i knoooooooooooooooow that you liiiiiiiike Paaaaaaaaaan !!" she said her words long cuz she was running away from her bro and was gasping for air . Trunks stopped suddenly and grapped the table lamp that was in the hallway and took it and was running with it after Bra . Bra reached her bedroom it took like forever to reach thier she thought screaming and closed the door shut when Trunks threw the lamp on her it came straight on Bra's room so the poor lamp broke and when Trunks realized that he broke the hallway's lamp he was runninig to his room cuz he didn't want his mother talking about and behaviroes with young sisters and blah blah blah .....  
  
to be continued ........................ Am sorry for the blah blah part but i got bored and wanted to end .it had to be ended somehow right ? NEXT CHAPTER :Trunks was walking to his office when he heard something about pan what is it ? that's what you'll know in the next chapter ! I have six letters for you :  
  
R E V I E W = REVIEW !!!  
  
luv, Tears of the Nite 


	3. 3

Whisper I don't own db/z/gt Ages: Pan : 18 and is a singer Bra : 18 Morran :20 Trunks : 25 Goten : 24 Uub : 24 Reviews : undeineble child:I WAS IN A HURRY and by the way your stories are stupid and it doesn't make any scence and you must use your brain to write stories not your ass . A five year old can write better stories then you write and don't ever complaine or you'll get worse then this. And we are NOT taking any ENGLISH lessons here ! stupid !  
  
Chapter 3 : Going Back LAST TIME:pan had a show in the tv and evryone in the C.C. was shocked by the show and slowly everyone got to their houses and then Bra said something to Trunks about Pan and then Trunks got the hallway's lamp and broke it at her door and after Trunks realized what have he done he went to his room avoiding his mother's lectuer.  
  
Trunks went to his room and did some thinking ..... Why did Bra say that ? She's way too young for me and why wasI shoked and uncomterbale when Pan was singing? maybe I-naw and anyway her father will beat the hell outta me but if I was with her and her father did beat the hell outta me he and maybe i'll get over it that is if I was with her but maybe I do like her alot. But do I really like her ? like for real ???? I think yeah she's perrty after all and more mutter then the last time I saw her.. :: yawn:: maybe I'll should sleep now and it past my time too ::yawn::  
  
So Trunks slept finaly discovering that he liked Pan but what wil happen next?  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Trunks woke up .He got in the shower and then went to dress up he wore for work silky blue t-shirt and a black pants and black work suit and went down stairs he kissed his mom and sat down he saw Bra coming down but when Trunks shot her some of his dirty looks she went back up stairs and then a smirk of victory was placed on his lips. His father saw it all he just murmured under his breath " Fool " and went to the GR . Trunks said goodbye to his mother and went off to work .  
  
AT WORK  
  
When he was about to enter the secertery (AN: sorry if the grammer was bad! ) he overheard her talking on the phone . she said, " yeah i like Pan ! she rock did you see her show on the tv last night? yeah ! she looks dead funky !! huh? she's coming here ? when? wait let me get a paper and a pen ..... ok when? may the 20th ok. where? Tokyo's Center got i-" she threw the phone when she saw Trunks coming and stood up and apolgyized "sorry Mr.Breifs i di-"yet again she was cutted by her boss "it's ok Jane when is pan coming here ? " Trunks asked she was way too nerves and shoked that he didn't yell at her and said "a-a-a--a--a--aa--at 29th o-o-o-of m-may s-s- sir in Tokyo's Center"(AN:I don't know if that's even exist !! I just made it up ! ) he said "thanks mary and have a lovely day "he said as he entered his office and closed the door and shut it .  
  
He walked up to his chair smirking and sat and connected to the internet and buyed the last ticket .He was surprised that the tickets was sold out but anyway was happy that he took the last ticket and smirked an evil smirk .and then soon the day of the work ended and he went home happy that he'll see Pan .  
  
i know it's boring now but things will get very exiting when Trunks meet Pan in her concart I promise ! NEXT CHASPTER: Trunks will see Pan in her concart and how she's more beautiful now then in the show and they'll meet and things will happen.... Review me plz luv, Tears of the Nite 


	4. 4

Whisper I don't own db/z/gt Ages: Pan: 18 and is a singer Pra: 18 Morran: 20 Trunks: 25 Goten: 24 Uub: 24 Chapter 4 : The Concart LAST TIME:Trunks overheard his secertery talking on the phone Pan comming from the USA in 29th of may at Tokyo's Center where the concarts are held their and now he is on his way there....  
  
29TH OF MAY  
  
Trunks went to his shower and when finished he went to dress he wore his red baggy pants and a white T and wore his red cap and a white sport shoe and went down stairs . He was sexy .On his way domn stairs he saw Bra stucking her toung at him showing him that she's not afried any more . He just rolled his eyes at her which made her do the same .Then his mother spoke " Trunks where are you going ? " " Am going to the disco with Goten and Uub " Trunks answered back " oh Goten is comming too can I come can I can I can I ? Plz pretty plz pretty plz ?????????? " she said and gave Trunks those big puppy eyes . " he simply replayed " no " " ohhhhhhh but why I wanna come " she said this time sad " no " trunks said " i'll tell daddy that you- " but she was cutted off by Trunks again " tell dad what ? " Trunks said tired of his sister blablaing on on about all the mean things he did to her suddenly their father came after hearing their noise shouted " YOU LITTEL BRATS STOP IT OR ELES ....." quickly Trunks escaped to his car which was a black 2004 BMW and hopped in and speed off to the middle of the city where Tokyo's Center was .  
  
AT TOKYO'S CENTER TRUNKS P.O.V I saw how the line which was long so I fighted till he reached the first line I was saying sorry but the goddamn people was screaming at the top of their lungs to listen to me any way I finally reached the TICKET was when the lady said " sir you can't come here crushing on the line your disturrbing !" the lady begged me " I have a VIP pass ma'm " I tell her " ok give it to me or are you planing on staying in the line , sir " she said "ok here " I hand her the ticket and rush inside the room " after an ahour pan showed up she wore black mini cheeleader skirt and a black shirt wrote on it the words in white BORN BAD and the make up was black accupt her lips , it was pink . Her hair was opened and it fall to her back it was so long it reached her butt!!  
  
She looks dead hot and her dancers once again showed up her speech began she said " um hi evreyone it's good to see you again " she stoped to take a deep breath. while she was breathing the crowed shouted " WE LOVE YOU !" she smiled and said" I love you too now this song is for a spceial to me I hope that person's hears it " soon the room fillededwith the crowed's clapping hands and shouted " 1...2...3..."and she began singing 'haunted ':  
  
No lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here And all this time i've been so hollow , inside, (I know your still there )  
  
Watching me Wanting me I can fell you haunt me down Fearing you, Loving you I know i'll find you somehow  
  
As she's dancing she makes some break dance moves . As she's dancing trunks watch's her with concern and jealous of her dancers that their with her but not him . Anyway's he wanted to know what her's reaction will be too see him. She may not seen him yet what will happen if she did ?  
  
Haunting you i can smell you, alive Youe heart pounding in my head  
  
Wanting me Fearing me I won't let you haunt me down Deciving me Bringing me Watching me  
  
Watching me Haunting me down I can fear you haunt me down Fearing you Loving you I won't let you haunt me down Watching me Haunting me I can feel you haunt me down Fearing you Loving you I won't let you haunt me down....  
  
Pn finished singing and and then she said " thank you . Or night togather had finished but don't worry i'll sing this one like a goodbye for you " the people screamed cheeled and clapped and wisled and then she began to sing: ' so close ' :  
  
Ive spent so much time throwing rocks at your window That I never even knocked on the front door  
  
I walk by statues never even made one chip But if i could leave a mark on the momument of the heart I just might lay myself down for a little more then i had last day  
  
Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves These days have come and gone But this time is sweeter the honey ......  
  
And then she waved goodbye and walked off the stage with her dancers Trunks got out from his seat and went to pan's personl room . There he found a gaurd . He walked pass the gaurd but the gaurd catched him by his arms and said " sir no one's allowed here " then Trunks said " well, too bad " Trunks punched him real hrad in the stomach and opened the door ....and ....  
  
what did Trunks see ??????????????????????????????????????? tell me in your review cuz this answer is different now take care ! who will win ? take it as a pop quiz or test ! enjoy ! sorry for spelling errors !!! NEXT CHAPTER :TP MOMENTS !!!!!!! trunks met up with pan they greet talk and then trnks shows her a place and things will happen. (the things IS NOT A LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
PLZ REVIEW tell me it was nice bad or average PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ THANK YOU !!!  
  
luv, Tears of the Nite 


	5. 5

Whisper hey guys in this chapter there is TP MOMENTS ! Reviews: trupan:I'll ignore you .All I can say is sorry and can you plz just review me just to tell me if it's good or not ??And to corract me?? Cuz am sick and tired of the flames we send to eachother. Thanx for the adviec I'll make sure that I'll work on it! I hope you accept the apolge! And can you plz update your story 'The girls after afar' plz it took so long! And for your information I got A at my English class !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear I did !!!! review! suicidal-typos:Thanx! Keep reading !And don't forget to review! T/T-FAN-4ever:thank you thank you thank you for reviewing meeeeeeee ! am so happy !!!!Well It's from Pan's pov and author's pov but I didn't write that cuz I wrote the story in a hurry afride that the ideas will go away! And no Pan's isn't with another guy or anything! I like your reviews very much thnx! And don't forget to review this chapter! cherry-07: To be honest with you too ! I know my grammer and spelling SUCKS!!! I don't know how I got A in English! Well my story is that Pan is a singer, she goes away to UAS for her career after 3 years she returns from the UAS without anyone knowing but goten, Trunks in some way knew she's coming to Japan and went to her conecrt and this chapter is the rest of the story! Thnx for the review! And don't forget to review this chapter! I'll make sure that I'll check from now on the chapter twice ! Thnx!  
  
I like you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
INFORMATION: and sorry for any of spelling errors am not great when it comes to writing ! SO YOU GUYS WON'T COMPLAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks opened the door and went inside it .  
  
He saw Pan .  
  
His heart beats fastened .  
  
She felt something move behinde her she saw Trunks with a surprised face .  
  
".........Tr...Trunks ???? " Pan said surprised .  
  
Trunks just laughed and said " Hey panny, I missed you!" .  
  
Pan moved from where she was standing and went to hug Trunks, Trunks returened the hug with welcome arms .  
  
Pan moved from Trunks her cheeks where pink and her eyes where red and puffy and tears where storming from her black liquid eyes. She sniffed and wipped a tear.  
  
"Pan why are you crying ?" Trunks said as he pulled her in to a embrace.  
  
" Cuz I didn't inform anyone of you of comming here. And how did you know ?" pan said in Trunks's arms  
  
" I'm Trunks don't make a mistake about that " Trunks laughed Pan laughed too .  
  
" Oh I miss you so much, I feel so bad not telling anyone about me comming here I was planning to make it a surprise-" Pan was cutted off by Trunks kissing her he was afraid that she won't kiss back but she kissed back .  
  
She replaced her arms around his neck as he replaced his arms around her waist . He pressed his lips harder which made Pan do the same.  
  
Finally they two pulled away to take some breath. Both where breathing heavily as they smiled at each other .  
  
"That was nice, you're good kisser Pan " Trunks said blushing and turnning away .  
  
'' Thanks. You are too " Pan said blushing too and turnning away .  
  
"Um Pan where are planning to stay the night ? " Trunks asked looking at Pan .  
  
" In a Hotel "Pan said.  
  
"But don't tell anhyone plz keep the whole thing a surprise." Pan said.  
  
"Ok don't worry I won't but you won't go to the hotel " Trunks said  
  
" Then where eles will I go ?"Pan said puzzled she thought where does he wanna me to stay?  
  
" My place " Trunks said grabbing Pan's hand.  
  
" Your place? Since when did you have one" Pan said clulessly.  
  
" After you left about a week " Trunks said.  
  
"Oh" she said.  
  
They walked out the door hand in hand. Pan saw the gaurd on the floor .  
  
" Ohhhhhhhhh that must've hurt!" she said smiling.  
  
Trunks just laughed and said "Thanks " .  
  
" That means you did it. didn't you? "Pan said .  
  
"Who eles? " Trunks said laughing  
  
Pan laughed too.  
  
They went outside and hopped into Trunks's car.  
  
"Wow! new ?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yep just gotte it 2 days ago "Trunks answered.  
  
" So how is bussins ??" Trunks asked  
  
"Good " Pan said  
  
"You know everyone watched your show when you sang the imagnary song " Trunks said.  
  
"Really ? Did they like it ?? Who saw it ? Did me dad see it ? Did he approve of that? '' Pan said a 5 question in a one time.  
  
" Yeah. We really saw it .And we really liked it. The song was perfect. All of the Z fighters saw it including others cuz the time we saw your show we when where having on of my mother's crazy parties. And yes your father saw it and I don't know if he approved of that he was shocked so was your mother " Trunks said.  
  
" Thanks for answering my questions one by one " Pan said  
  
" Anytime " Trunks said.  
  
" Are you free tonight at 1 o'clock (cuz the concert ended up in 11)?"Trunks asked Pan suddenly.  
  
" Yes trunks i have five months holiday? But don't you think it's a little late?!"Pan said .  
  
"Well I need to tell you something but if you were too tired then I guess sometime eles !" Trunks said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Well, am not too tired. I don't want it sometime eles"Pan said looking at him.  
  
"Really?" Trunk's face lighted up.  
  
"Sure" Pan said smiling at him.  
  
" Great " Trunks also smiled.  
  
Soon they arrived at Trunks's mansion. It was a huge mansion real huge with a beautiful big garden surranding it with a nice swing in between on big tree the rope of the swing was one of this jungles plants (AN: I don't what you call it !)it was a nice swing .  
  
Pan and Trunks got out of the car .  
  
" Trunks it's one nice huge mansion i've ever seen it's one nice beautiful garden you have here WOW! awsaome !!!" Pan said admiring trunks's mansion ans it's garden.  
  
"Thanks wait till you see inside the mansion " Trunks said.  
  
He and Pan went inside .  
  
They opened the door. There was five floors. And in the corner their was an elevator .  
  
Each floor has seven rooms and one room for like kitchen, kids room where there are cool games and bumping cars , and a music and dancing room where parties are held there and all. And a gym. And the final floor was a swimming pool.  
  
The first floor had seven rooms and a kitchen . The second floor had seven rooms and a kids room. The thired floor had seven rooms and a music and dancing room . The fourth floor had seven rooma and a gym. The fiveth floor was a pool. The whole floor was a pool .  
  
Pan was so amazed about this huge mansion with a beautiful garden .  
  
She had never ever saw something like this in her entier life but she had to abmit that it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw .  
  
They walked in all of the rooms and the gym and kids room and the kitchen and the dancing room and the pool .  
  
When they entered the dancing room there was a big black piano. She walked over there and touched it by her hands and sat in the seat .  
  
She asked Trunks "Trunks can I try it?"  
  
"Sure, matter of fact I want you to play the piano and sing one of your songs to me. That is if you don't mind" was Trunks responed .  
  
"No, no, no I don't minde I would love too, thanks " she said smiling at him . He returend the smile .  
  
She began singing and playing the piano. She sang the 'Breathe no more' song she began :  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side All the little pieces fallen, shattered Shards of me, too sharp to put back together Too small to matter But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces If I try to touch her and I bleed, I bleed And I breathe, I breathe no more  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever And all of this will make sense when I get better I know the difference between myself and my reflection I just can't help but to wonder Which of us do you love so I bleed, I bleed And I breathe, I breathe no Bleed, I bleed And I breathe, I breathe I breathe, I breathe no more  
  
Trunks clapped his hand. Pan just smiled. Trunks leaneded in and kissed her . She kissed back,then they pulled away and smiled .  
  
" Come on there are two other floors you gotta see . Come on " Trunks said as he reached out and grabbed Pan by the hand and run pulling her with him .  
  
Pan notieced that he wasn't heading for the elevator.  
  
"Trunks the elevoter is in that other side! "  
  
" I konw. who said I wanted to go one an elevator?"as he headed for the stairs  
  
They climed 20 stairs.  
  
Trunks showed Pan the gym. Then they headed for the pool. But this time in the elevator!  
  
When the doors of the elevator opened, Pan saw a huge deep pool that took the WHOLE floor !  
  
" Wow Trunks this is amozing !" Pan said  
  
"Thanks " Trunks thanked Pan.  
  
Pan was giving Trunks an evil grin .  
  
"Pan what's wronge? " Trunks looked puzzled at Pan .  
  
When ..... SPLASH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan pushed Trunks into the pool .  
  
She was laughing her ass off, because the state infront of her ! Trunks's hair was wet so is clothes and was screaming like girls, and he swalled 1 gallon of water!!!!!  
  
Something from behind Pan shot a water line straight at trunks's face. When pan saw this she even laughed harder that she couldn't breathe and placed her arms around her stomach cuz it began to hurt, Trunks looked at who was shooting the line of the water and saw it was Goten!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"G-g-g-g-ggo--ten ?????????????? "Trunks said  
  
"Yeah man Pan told me last night that she is comming to Tokyo and I promised her to keep it a secret " Goten said with his stupid grin on his face .  
  
"And how did you know??" Goten asked trunks  
  
"I was going into my office when i overheard my secertery talking in the phone about Pan and her arriving in Tokyo and her concert at the Tokyo's Center " Trunks explined to Goten  
  
Goten shot the water gun at Pan and Trunks cuz he had 4 water guns. Pan was screaming and was shouting goten's name and trunks was laughing so hard that he couldn't walk ! and get out of the pool !!!!!!!  
  
Then Trunks managed to get up laughing and was about to grab Goten's water gun that was sticking out of Goten's pants but fell into the floor laughing !  
  
Goten's guns was out of water so he grabbed the other two and shot it at Pan she was walking backwords till she fell to the pool.  
  
Now Trunks was laughing so hard that he reached his hands out without knowing he grabbed Goten's pants and pulled down and Goten screamed like girls.(AN:just imagian?!??!)  
  
" Man your going nuts! Get your act togather! And stop pulling my pants down man! I'll get nightmares cuz of you man! "Goten yelled at Trunks  
  
Pan saw this and was laughing again, Trunks and Goten was red faced.  
  
Trunks was blushing so hard that he forgot that he was still holding goten's pants.  
  
"LET GO TRUNKS !" Goten yelled.  
  
This made Pan laugh harder that she flet her stomach ripped into small pieces, she tried to sit in the cold floor but had fell on her butt!!  
  
This made all three of them laugh so loud and hard.  
  
Then they came again to their sense and Goten went home.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Pan's and Trunks's date. Need to say anymore? Authores Note: thnx dudes : trupan, suicidal-typos, T/P-FAN-4ever, cherry-07 for reviewing me, guys thnx alot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is very long chapter, I wrote it JUST for you guys, you rock and feel free to send me any ideas by emailing me at:tearsoftheshadowsnitehotmail.com!!!   
  
Love, Tears of the Night 


	6. 6

Whisper  
  
I don't own Bragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Am sorry that it took me AGES to update. But I was TOO LAZY to walk my fingers across the keyboard!!! And I was kinda out of ideas. But then I found some really crazy ideas that me and freinds do ALL THE TIME!!! And after you read this chapter. You'll know how crazy I can get!!!!!!!!! Now enough 'bout me and on with the fic.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Pan went to a burning shower after 30 min. Or so she got out of the bathroom.  
  
She went to her closet and took out a blak mini skirt and a orange shirt that showed off her belly botten, and had the words LIFE SUCKS (AN:my two fav. words!!!! )written in fornt of it.  
  
And then putted some black eyeliner, black mascara, orange eye shadows, blush, and finally pale orange lip glosse.  
  
She looked very hot.  
  
She then walked out the door to the living room. She saw Trunks watching some smackdown (AN: my fav. show!!! I like John Cena and Undertaker!! They are my fav.!!!!).  
  
She studied him. She saw that he was wearing a baggy pair of black pants, black t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly and showed out his muscles, and some black sport shoes.  
  
He looked very sexy. (AN:as always!!!)  
  
"Ahem" Pan cleared her throat to get trunks"s attention.  
  
Trunks took off his crystale blue eye to meet chocolate ones.  
  
"Oh, hey Pan" Trunks said "I was waiting for you".  
  
"Hi, ok lets go" Pan said smiling at Trunks  
  
"Ok" Trunks said as he placed his arms around Pan's waist and walked out side the mansion into his car.  
  
Pan and Trunks went to a movie it was scary one and they acted crazy (AN:just now you'll see that am a crazy person!!!!)  
  
They went inside looking for seats. They got some seats in the middle. They hurried to their seats before someone eles takes it.  
  
Pan and Trunks sat leaving a place beside them empty. When some girls and guys came to sit next to them knowing that these are the best seats. But Pan and Trunks didn't let them sit.  
  
"Look punk, this seat is ain't for you!!" one said to Trunks  
  
"Sorry, you can't sit beside me. my imaginary freind is already sitting here" Trunks said in a stupid way  
  
Pan just laughed like an idiot (AN:HAHAHAHAHAHAH THEY ARE SO ME!!! I always do that in school library. Like when somebody wants to sit beside me I yell "you can't sit here my imaginary freinds are already here!?!?!?" They look at me like am some kinda freak. But since I love the word freak.So it doesn't matter. Now enough about me and on with the fic!!!)  
  
Pan said the same thing like Trunks. When all of girls and guys went off to find another seats. Pan and Trunks did a high five.  
  
And then Trunks got up and went to bring something popcorn and a extra large pepsi.  
  
"Here you go, babe" Trunks said sweetly to Tan  
  
"Thanks" Pan said  
  
"Pan and Trunks pertended to be scared like hell. They kept getting closer to each other. Closer and closer and closer 'till somwhow they got in one seat hugging eachother and faked shivering.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY?!!??!!" Trunks yelled when he saw some girls head move out of its place in the movie.  
  
"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the people said to Trunks altogather  
  
"Sho yourself!!" Pan yelled at them  
  
They glared at her. She glared back.  
  
And then they watched the movie in silence. When suddenly pan and trunks took a bunch of popcorn and through it in the air as they yelled togather,  
  
"LOOK!!!! IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody looked at them since all the popcorn landed into their heads.  
  
Pan and Trunks did quickly a high five and laughed like hell!!!!  
  
"Why don't you get the hell outta here???" one guy yelled  
  
"how about a .................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!??!!??!??" Trunks yelled back  
  
Pan and Trunks took a sip from the pepsi and spited it out on some blond girl hair.  
  
"Oops" Pan said as she and Trunks laughed their head off.  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!!!"The girl yelled as she ran to the bathroom crying.  
  
"What's her problem?" Pan said  
  
"Dunno" Trunks said did alot of other things like stand in the middle of the movie and scream like a girlie girl scream for no reason and go pick on other people and then finally they got kicked when Trunks showed the gurds his ID. They let him in.  
  
When suddenly "WE'RE BACK" Trunks said in a sing song voice. Everyone sreamed and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?!?!?' and 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.  
  
Pan and Trunks just laughed.  
  
"I know. we missed you too guys!!" Trunks said as he warpped an arm around Pan ans walked to their seat to see guys and girls sitting.  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SLASHED MY IMAGINARY FREINDS!!!!!!!!!!!"Trunks and Pan yelled.  
  
Qickly the gang got up and hurried outside.  
  
suddenly a girl and a guy started to kiss when pan and trunks went snicking behinde them and yelled,  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KISS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE WHEN EVERYBODY'S WHATCHING??" Trunks yelled at the couple.  
  
"YEAH!!! YOUR MOTHERS WILL BE SHAMED AT YOU!!" Pan yelled too, when the couple got out of the place.  
  
"Gmme five!!" Tunks said to Pan  
  
"five!!" Pan said and did a high five with Trunks  
  
"Trunks??" Pan said  
  
"Yeah" Trunks said  
  
"It seems that everyone went home"  
  
Trunks looked around to see the place was compeletly empty."Maybe we should too" Trunks said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Yeah, am tired !! Carry me" Pan cried  
  
"Ok" Trunks carried Pan all the way to the car and drove back to the mansion.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:So what do you think??? funny or what??? See now you belive how crazy I am. That maybe not be very crazy. But in other chapters you"ll agree with me!!!!  
  
REVIEW:  
  
T/P-FAN-4ever: Thank you for the advice!!! And yeah I go on msn.  
  
Spirit Demon:Thank you for reviewing. am glad that my story caught your attention!!!. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as I did!!!  
  
EVERYONE: thank you all for reviewing. I know I didn't write all the reviewers. The next chapter I will!!!  
  
Bah bye!! 


End file.
